General Rules
These rules are made to be followed by all admins, staff and wiki contributors. Please follow these rules strictly or you will get a warning and if you still didn't follow these rules after a third warnings, you will be banned. AS OF 3/18/2016 several rules have been disregarded by both anonymous and contributing members of the Wikia. Everyone, it is important that we have peace, right? The most violated rules were #3, #7 and #8, respectively. The admin has set the site to people who are willing to make an account to contribute AND to make a comment. If these rules are again violated without prior notice, the comments section will be completely taken out. It has come to my attention that anonymous commenters have been using the article comments section to wage hate and spread misinformation, as well as post nonsensical comments and stuff not really related to the article. So if you may please tone down these actions. I know it may sound unfair, but it is also unfair to us admins and moderators (and members in general who have spoken to me personally on what has been going on) who have to deal with these kind of stuff every single day. -- 4/8/2017 It has been half a year after I had checked around the Wikia for stuff that doesn't belong here. Suffice to say, it seems that nothing big has changed except for people/members adding their own information to canon information. The moderators here simply take it out, even how many times it would be put back. The disabling of the comments section had also helped a lot of things since as much as possible we don't want every argument and bad discussions on every. SINGLE. ARTICLE. If you want to discuss something, make a thread. It's not a hard thing to do. If I find that the thread is inappropriate, I will be deleting it. About the comments section, I've seen several threads that people are still fighting over stuff just to discuss one topic (e.g., when someone says contradictory information, the people gang up on him/her.). So don't expect that section to be back unless stated otherwise. Thank you for the continuing support on the Wiki! '-HiiragiMahirun' Wiki Notes *The canonical of this wiki are purely based from the all games and visual books. We prefer all info that comes from the Games and Visual Books than the anime. Rules Outline # Do not advertise around this wiki that is including your own website. # Do not advertise or insert another website URL in this wiki unless you are from another wiki and want to affiliate with us. # Do not create any pages containing sexual content, racial remarks, leaving them blank or adding advertisements. Neither does count adding them to article or any other pages around the wiki. # Do have respect for other wiki editors as administrators. # Do not try to adopt this wiki in secretly when administrators remain inactive. # Do not start any edit wars to a certain article page or images. There will be a high change that the article or image will be protected. # Do not attack each other through the article pages or through your user talk pages or else you will get blocked to get cooled down to each other for some several minutes of 5. # Do not add any fan theories to any character pages around the wiki. # Do not repeatable ask for some stuff you can borrow from this wiki. # Do not ask another administrator to help you out at your wiki. # Do not ask nonsense or things you don't understand. # We do not allow it if you take our information to another website. # We do not allow it if you take information from other website. # We do not allow it if you share any information or URL from any website to others. Admins have the right to delete, edit, lock or block any pages if any editors or contributors did not follow the said rules. Any info regarding Administrator Rights, visit this page. Additional rules may be appended if deemed necessary. Category:Policy Category:Rules Category:General Rules